Reencuentro
by Freedom Released
Summary: Puede que Luffy realmente no estuviera muy feliz de ver a Sabo vivo, o por lo menos, no después de haber pasado por el infierno que pasó solo. [One-Shot]


**Título: **Reencuentro.

**Autora:** Freedom Released.

**Género:** Drama familiar.

**Clasificación:** Todos los públicos.

**Advertencias:** Semi-UA.

**Serie:** One Piece.

**Personajes principales: **Monkey D. Luffy & Sabo.

**Personajes secundarios**: Tripulación Mugiwara, Bartolomeo, Kin'emon, Koala.

**Extensión:** One-Shot/ 1.365 palabras.

**Resumen:** Puede que Luffy realmente no estuviera muy feliz de ver a Sabo vivo, o por lo menos, no después de haber pasado por el infierno que pasó solo.

**Notas:** Contiene algunos Spoiler de la _**Saga Alianza Pirata**_, más concretamente el _**Arco de Dessrosa. **_No quiero ser la culpable de ningún spoiler involuntario, eso queda bajo la responsabilidad de quién lo lea y si está al día con estos acontecimientos.

Es _"Semi-UA"_ porque no es universo totalmente alternativo, cambio la situación y los hechos posteriores, pero las demás, como tiempo, espacio, personajes, y lo demás es igual.

**Disclaimer: **Tanto One Piece como sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda, eso sí, la historia es totalmente de mi propiedad.

**Reencuentro**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Imposible…

Luffy no podía creer a quién tenía delante de sus ojos. Un hombre de sombrero de copa se le había parado en frente. Era alto, podía distinguir que se parecía a él en musculatura. Había apartado al chico de cabello de gallina cuando le había dicho que él se convertiría en el Rey de los Piratas, alegando que ya lo sabía. Y cuando ese desconocido se quitó ese sombrero que tantos recuerdos le traiga… Lo vio.

Era él, no había duda. Pero, ¿cómo era posible? Se suponía que estaba muerto, que murió en aquel entonces. Lo leyeron, estaban seguros, hasta lo ponía en le periódico. Y esa carta que había escrito… Todo fue tan real, ¿qué rayos significaba eso?

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo —lo saludó con una sonrisa.

Luffy no sabía qué sentir ni qué decir. Nunca se imaginó verse en tal situación. Su hermano, supuestamente muerto, frente a él, vivo, después de más de doce años sin verse. Apretó fuertemente los puños y la mandíbula, sintiendo como la ira se apoderaba de él. No podía entenderlo, si estaba vivo, si en realidad nunca murió, ¿por qué nunca se comunicó con ellos? ¿Por qué nunca volvió? ¿Por qué nunca buscó la manera de encontrarlos? Además él… él…

"_¡Ace…!",_ pensó propinándole un puñetazo lleno de rabia en la barriga de su hermano mayor, quien por el golpe, soltó un gemido sorpresivo. Se esperaba muchas cosas, menos un puñetazo. Sobre todo de ese tipo, le había trasmitido un montón de sentimientos negativos que ni siquiera creía que su pequeño hermano pudiera tener por nadie.

—¡¿Luffy-_Sempai_?! —exclamó el pirata que había visto la escena sin poder creérselo. ¿Acaso ese hombre era enemigo de su Sempai?

Recuperando el aliento, Sabo estaba a punto de decir algo, pero el chico que estaba frente a él se le adelantó:

—¡Tú…! ¡¿Has estado vivo todo este tiempo?! —Lo cogió de sus ropas para acercarlo a él violentamente y mirarle a la cara—. ¡¿No estabas muerto?! ¡¿Entonces en donde mierdas estabas?! ¡Cabrón, ¿nunca se te ocurrió buscarnos?! Con lo que lloramos Ace y yo… Ace y yo… —Bajó su cabeza mientras su cuerpo daba leves convulsiones ocasionadas por la ira que sentía. Después volvió a mirar a Sabo, con odio—. ¡Ni siquiera acudiste a rescatar a Ace a Marineford…! ¿Y tú tienes el descaro de venir aquí, presentarte frente a mí, y llevarte la _Mera Mera no Mi_ como si no hubiera pasado nada?

Bartolomeo abrió los ojos. _"Luffy-Sempai está… Furioso". _

El rubio estuvo varios minutos sin responder, lo que le llenó aún más de rabia a Luffy. En realidad, en todo ese tiempo lo único que había estado pensando era en cómo contestar todas esas acusaciones, que lejos de ser falsas, eran tan acertadas e hirientes. No sabía explicar el porqué de sus acciones, ni siquiera sabía si el motivo que le retuvo de ir a esa guerra sería suficiente para la persona que se lo estaba recriminando entendiera. Lo que sabía era que para él no fue suficiente, pero aún así la aceptó. Prefirió su deber como revolucionario, a su familia. ¿Y para qué? Para descubrir que al final no había servido de nada, puesto que Ivankov e Inazuma habían ido allí a ayudarlo, cosa que debía haber hecho él por ser su responsabilidad como hermano. Era un bastardo.

Como pudo, empezó a hablar:

—Luffy… —Dijo lo que siempre quiso decir—. Lo siento.

El menor suspiró soltando el agarre del cuello y, lentamente, soltó una frase que dejó al otro congelado.

—Eso díselo a la piedra que pretende ser la tumba de nuestro hermano. —Sabo no supo cómo contestar a eso, la mirada que le profesaba era fría e insensible, algo que nunca pensó ver en ese pequeño—. Pero aunque quiera darte una paliza, tengo que ayudar a mis _nakamas._ Tendrás que encargarte tú de la _Mera Mera no Mi._

**.**

Corriendo por las calles de Dessrosa se encontraban Zoro, Kin'emon y Luffy disfrazados de juguetes gigantes para intentar pasar desapercibidos; sin mucho éxito.

—¡¿Quieres dejar de llorar de una vez?! —gritó uno propinándole a su capitán un golpe en la cabeza.

—Es que… ¡Es que…! —Las lágrimas no dejaban de caer por su cara camino al suelo que pasaba velozmente sobre sus pies.

Y es que podía haberse hecho el fuerte delante de Sabo, pero la verdad desde que lo vió le dieron muchas ganas de llorar. Siempre pensó que estaba muerto, y haberlo visto había sido chocante para él. Se sentía aliviado por una parte, pero por otra estaba furioso. Y esa furia se estaba convirtiendo en lágrimas y gemidos reprimidos dentro de ese extraño traje.

—Nunca había visto a Luffy-_Dono_ de esta manera —comentó Kin'emon.

Siguieron corriendo. Sucediera lo que sucediera con su capitán, había una cosa clara: Había que patearle el trasero a Doflamingo, y eso no podía esperar. Ya les contaría qué había sucedido.

**.**

Se puso el casco de oro. Se puso la chaqueta de Lucy. Se pintó una "X" en el pecho. Y se colocó el bigote y barba blancos en la cara. Todo esto siendo observado desconfiadamente por el admirador del Futuro Rey de los Piratas.

"_Así que este hombre es otro hermano de Luffy- Sempai. Ahora entiendo su enfado, por lo que entendí hace muchísimo que no se ven, ¿dónde ha estado todo este tiempo…?",_ pensó Bartolomeo aún con desconfianza.

Tenía los ojos rojos y llenos de un líquido dulce que amenazaba con salir. Ya verlo le había traído muchos recuerdos, pero nunca imaginó que su hermano pequeño le recriminara todo de esa manera. Lo sabía, sabía que había hecho mal. Nunca podría perdonarse no haber ido a Marineford a esa guerra.

Inevitablemente, ese líquido cayó por sus mejillas sin detenerse. Desde la muerte de Ace no lloraba… No, desde que fue a su tumba a pedirle perdón no lo hacía. Y dolía como la primera vez, o incluso más, precisamente por ser Luffy y tener que encararlo. Dolía porque era un cobarde.

Un sonido llamó su atención, y un poco aturdido, sacó su Den Den Mushi del bolsillo, intentando controlar sus sollozos para que quien lo estuviera llamando no notara el deplorable estado en el que se encontraba.

—¿Sí…? —contestó débilmente.

—Hey. —Conocía esa voz: era Koala—. ¿Cómo te ha ido?

Todo se quedó callado durante unos segundos. Sabo necesitaba encontrar su voz antes de poder contestar a esa pregunta.

—Me ha ido… Bien. —Su voz salió quebrada. ¿Bien? Era una forma de verlo.

Koala notó el tono con el que se lo decía. Era lógico que no hubiera ido del todo bien, después de todo habían pasado demasiadas cosas como para esperar un cálido reencuentro. Y conocía a Sabo como la palma de su mano, desde que se unió a la Armada Revolucionaria, era imposible que pudiera mentirle, y más en ese estado.

—¿Estás llorando?

—¿Llorando yo? ¡Qué dices, yo no estoy llorando! —decía mientras se secaba las lágrimas con la manga de la ropa.

Ella sonrió desde el otro lado del caracol. Lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que estaba mintiendo, obviamente estaba llorando como un bebé. Puede que nunca supiera lo que había pasado con su hermano, pero lo que sí sabía era que no había sido nada bonito. Esas lágrimas que escuchaba no eran de felicidad por haberlo vuelto a ver, si no por algún tipo de dolor.

Se imaginaba cuál era.

—¿Crees que si hubieras estado ahí… hubiera cambiado algo?

El silencio se hizo presente. Esa pregunta se la había hecho muchas veces. Cada noche soñaba con que estaba ahí, y cuando estaba a punto de salvarlo se despertaba de repente antes de ver qué hubiera sucedido. Nunca tenía una respuesta clara Siempre era la misma:

—No… lo sé. —Paró de hablar un momento para luego volver a continuar, con una voz más apagada—: Yo solo quiero arreglar las cosas con Luffy… Es mi hermano pequeño, quiero estar bien con él, protegerlo como no pude proteger a Ace.

Koala ladeó la cabeza sonriendo enternecida. Definitivamente era un tonto, estaba sufriendo injustamente por algo en lo que no había tenido nada que ver. Siempre autoculpándose solo y en silencio.

Tonto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota Autora: <strong>Bueno, así me imaginé yo el reencuentro de Luffy y Sabo. No le veo el sentido después de la mentira y de la muerte de Ace que todo sea felicidad al verle :C Este es mi punto de vista. Igual subo una segunda parte paralela, pero para eso necesito saber qué os ha parecido este y si os gustaría, los comentarios sirven para eso. Y eso~ Feliz año y gracias por leer :3


End file.
